Caboose travels to Central City
by djs1998
Summary: What if after Hartgroove was arrested and the gang left Chorus Caboose wanders off on the ship and ends up launching himself off the ship and ends up going to Central City and joins Team Flash, oh boy this can't be good.


**Caboose goes to central city**

 **UNSC Cruiser**

After the defeat of chairman Hartgrove and the final death of Leonard Church on the Staff of Charon the Reds and Blues are picked up by the UNSC and are now on their way back to blood gulch. On this ship we see Caboose wandering the halls in his Mark VI blue armor and holding Freckles the personal and combat A.I. that was put into his rifle in a very depressed state mumbling his sorrowing and depressed thoughts after what happened to Church. Caboose then stumbles upon where the escape pods are and tries to read the sign. "Es-ca-pe pods? Freckles what are Es-ca-pe pods?" he asks Freckles

"They are pronounced Escape pods captain Caboose and they are used to escape from things…" that is as far as he got before Caboose wondered in one and got distracted by a blue light in the distance.

"Ohhh what is that pretty blue light i want to go see it!" he looked down at the control panel for the escape pod and said "Buttons oh man I love buttons beep bop boop." he just starts pushing random buttons and sends himself flying into a breach sending him god knows where.

 **Central City Flash Day Celebration**

The town of Central city was happily celebrating Flash Day to commemorate the man who saved Central City everyone was there. The mayor was standing at the podium waiting for the Flash to show up to give him the key to the city after his long speech then the Flash suddenly appeared on stage in front of everyone and they all cheered for their red suited hero that runs encased in lightning. He walks over to the mayor ready to receive the key to the city until out of nowhere an escape pod crashes into the stage and lands behind the mayor and the Flash. Everyone went on high alert and the police got their weapons ready for trouble. All of a sudden a man in blue armor walks out of the pod with a weird gun in his hand and walks right up to the podium steps right in front of the microphone some people were ready to run others ready to fight until the blue armored person said.

"Wow i was really high did anyone see that." Everyone is now just confused and a little bit calm now. He looks around and then says "Oh wow it is really pretty here and look at all the nice people here. Hi it is nice meet you all!" he yells into the microphone. The Flash grabs him and whooshes him away from everyone

 **STAR Labs**

"Oh my god how did we get here so fast" he turns around and sees that the Flash has brought more people. To Cabooses left Standing tall is a white beautiful looking women in a lab coat a red top and black skirt and heels with long brown hair, to his right is a tall latino looking with long black hair in jeans black shirt and blue jacket and sneakers. To his right is another man black skinned man with short curly black hair a mustache and beard and a fancy looking suit, to the right of the white women is a black skinned women with long black hair in a tank top green jacket jeans and heels, an old man with glasses and a formal looking suit and finally is the man in a red suit with lightning bolt emblems in the chest and sides of his head."My name is Caboose it is nice to meet you all and this is Freckles, Freckles say hi" he holds Freckles up to everyone they gasps and get ready to fight until they hear.

"Greeting I am Freckles Captain Caboose's personal and combat A.I. don't worry i will not fire upon you I do not detect any hostile heat signatures and yes I have full control over the trigger."

The Flash walks up to him and asks "is that a good thing"

"Yes because Captain Caboose has a history of team killing"

"Not my fault Tucker did it" Caboose interjects

The man in the fancy suit asks "why does he do that? And how many times has he team killed?"

Freckles says "Captain Caboose often kills his teammates on accident but mostly because he lacks common sense and he has killed enough time to where command has invented a shortcut on their keyboard and recording his team kills."

"Ctrl+F+U" Caboose says

"But Captain Caboose is mainly harmless unless you make him angry then the punishment is death because he is very hard to stop when he is angry"

"Hey that only happened five times"

"It only happened twice sir"

"I don't see your point"

"Well Mr. Caboose my name is Caitlin Snow"

"Hi pretty snow lady and you can call me Caboose" at that Caitlin blushes

"I am Iris west"

"Hi pretty direction lady"

"Joe west Iris's father and I am a cop so watch out"

"Don't worry Mr. cop I won't hurt anyone oh my gosh is that Church" Caboose then proceeds to pull the trigger then confetti comes out and it makes a party noise "no just a computer".

"Right well I am Cisco Ramon and i have to say nice suit can i take a look at it?"

"Hi Mr. lettuce man and uh sure but I don't know how to remove it." Caboose said

"Hello there young man I am professor Martin Stein"

"Hello Mr. smart man"

"Hi Caboose I am the Flash nice to meet you"

"Hi fast person"

"How did you get here?" the Flash asks

"Oh well you see i was walking around all sad and depressed after Church died again and he wasn't coming back this time…"

"Wait what do you mean died and isn't coming back this time?" Joe asks

"Oh yeah turns out that Church was actually an A.I. named Alpha who thought he was a ghost and got destroyed in an electromagnet thingy that people sometimes have a hard time pronouncing which made me sad for a while then he came back as epsilon and i was happy again but then he left again so I was sad again but he came back and I was happy again but then he deconstructed himself and he's not coming back which made me sad again." Caboose said

"I am so sorry Caboose" Caitlin said

"It's okay anyway I was walking then if found a sign that said Es-ca-pe pod and so I entered and saw a pretty light and I pressed some buttons and went through the pretty light and ended up in on the stage." Caboose said

"Well that sounds like a bunch of lies" Barry says

"Barry Allen!" Caitlin slaps him

"What were scientist how can we prove what he is saying is true" Barry said all of a sudden Barry Allen felt two fist connect with his face and was sent flying into the wall. Everyone looks to see who hit him it was Iris and Caboose and they could hear Caboose sobbing.

Iris then yells at Barry "What in the world is wrong with you that you would just attack Caboose like that.

"How can we prove anything he just said for all we know he could be lying" Barry defends himself.

Caboose then reaches behind his helmet and pulls out a flash drive looking thing and then puts it in the computer and hit a few buttons and on the screens pops up a little blue A.I. in Mark VI armor standing there.

"Uh hey guys if you're hearing this that means you did it you won you kicked the shit out of Hartgroves forces I knew you could but this is my last stop, you see when i came into this world I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories but with your help these memories they, they took form they became my voice my memories, and after a while I began to create brand new memories of my own all of these things are what make me who I am but they are also holding me back I can't run this suit as epsilon but if I erase my memories if I deconstruct myself the fragment I leave behind will have the strength to get you through this I believe that I wish there was another way but I am leaving this message as well as others in hopes you understand why I have to go this time haha, you know it was actually Doyle who made me realise something I never thought of before there are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day and because of their sacrifice the good guys win the survivors all cheer and everyone lives happily ever after but the hero never gets to see that ending they will never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference they will never know if the day was really saved so in the end they just have to have faith, ain't that a bitch."

"What was that?" Cisco asked

"Church's last words." Caboose sobbed out before running off crying forgetting Freckles on the table. They are about to chase after him until Freckles stops them by firing his main cannon and giving the Flash a warning shot.

"What Freckles what are you doing?" Caitlin yelled

"Let me tell you this Flash Captain Caboose has lost a lot including his best friend Church hurt him Again and that action will be punishable by death" he threatened the Flash. Caitlin grabbed Freckles and ran off to find Caboose with everyone else except for Joe who stayed behind to talk to Barry.

"What is wrong with you? He is not Wells or some villain for us to fight he is just a kid is sad and in need of a friend so lighten up on him you need start learning to trust people again or else you will end up alone without your friends when you need them the most got it." Joe all but yelled at him.

"Yeah I got it" Barry said

"Good come on let's go find Caboose cause i'm pretty sure he is lost and the others will need help finding him" Joe says as they leave to help the others find Caboose and so Barry can apologize to him for his mean behavior. Everyone finds Caboose wandering the halls of STAR labs confused.

Caitlin runs up to Caboose and says "Caboose hold up Barry has something to say to you"

"Look I am sorry for the way I acted it was stupid and immature and I am sorry"Flash said as Caboose grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you very much red fast man it alright friends do forgive each other" Caboose says as he

lets Barry go.

"Right" Barry says

"Caboose here is Freckles and I am sorry for your lose" Caitlin says only for Caboose to put Freckles on his back and to scoop Caitlin up in a hug.

"Thank you pretty snow lady and it's okay because he never said goodbye and he told me that if you never say goodbye you are never really gone you're just not there right now" Caboose says as Caitlin blushes but accepts the hug anyways.

"So Caboose how would you like to join team Flash" Barry asks as Caboose put Caitlin down and released her from the hug much to her dismay.

"Yes I would love to join team Fleash" Caboose says.

"It is pronounced Flash Sir" Freckles said

"That too" Caboose says as everyone laughs and heads back to the cortex to celebrate the joining of the newest member of team Flash.


End file.
